<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adverse Devotion by ohhkirishima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311959">Adverse Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/pseuds/ohhkirishima'>ohhkirishima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Choking, Fluff, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kenhina endgame - Freeform, Kenma sexy, Kidnapping, Kuroken only in the beginning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Stabbing, Trauma, Violence, jealous Kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/pseuds/ohhkirishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma! This mission is for revenge! Get your head out of the clouds! You don't have time for love."</p><p>"For Shouyou, there will always be time." </p><p>Kenma had never hated anyone more than he hated the Karasuno Gang that hung out in the other part of town; so what the hell was he doing kissing the Karasuno's leader's brother?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maddy? Writing an actual fic instead of just oneshots? More likely than you think;)<br/>Welcome! To my KenHina Gang AU!<br/>I'm actually really excited for this to be honest so I hope guys enjoy!<br/>Buckle up... the first chapter is.. a ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please! Have mercy!” The man that laid helpless on the ground pleaded. The hot, steamy tears that rolled down his face were coming out in waterfalls at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to slide himself back to escape the fate that was closing in on him but he was met with defeat, his back bumping into something that stood behind him. His breathing was heavy and his head snapped up to meet the face of a tall shadow towering over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyes are here, don’t look at him,” a soft voice spoke. The body on the ground looked back forward, his eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly; letting out loud breathes, “And stop screaming so loud, you really are making my head hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, we should get this over with. The faster, the better,” The tall figure that was behind their victim spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden eyes that belonged to the one referred to as ‘Boss’ snapped up to stare at the man that is much taller than him. His eyes were fire and they seemed to burn the man he stared at because the other started to sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I told you about speaking without permission, Kuroo,” He pointed his Smith &amp; Wesson Model 27 revolver towards the older boy that worked for him, “stand there and look pretty for me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one referred to as Kuroo cleared his throat and nodded, “Yes, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boss’s eyes trailed back down to the man on the floor. The sight of him in fear almost brought a smile to the shorter boy’s face. He thought about putting away his gun and replacing it with his knife to have more fun, but he didn’t feel like cleaning up too much. His head tilted to the side, the blonde part of his hair falling a bit over his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. The man he looked down upon looked pathetic, crying and begging for his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” The guy on the ground yelled up to the blonde. This made the leader laugh, his head tilting back a bit. He sighed after his laughs were all gone but soon after abruptly pointed his gun straight at the sufferer's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your worst nightmare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the ‘bang’ that sounded like a firework rang throughout the alleyway they all stood in. The body went limp, and the men that stood behind had taken a few steps back. The blonde’s ears rung, only for a few seconds though; he was so used to hearing that sound. He was so used to loud noises. He lowered his gun and lifted his other hand, running his scarred fingers through this blonde and brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” all of the men spoke in unison, except for Kuroo. Instead, he made his way to his boss. He stood next to the shorter man and watched as the others took care of the mess their own leader made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma,” Tetsurou mumbled, not making eye contact with the other as he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma narrowed his eyes at his confrere, deciding whether or not he should nag the man for calling him by his name. He just rolled his eyes, scoffed, and spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kenma reached behind and stuffed his gun in the back of the waistband of his jeans. He fixed his shirt and flattened out his shirt. He grabbed the ponytail holder off of his wrist and slicked the top half of his hair into a small bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should stay off the grid for a few days after this,” Kuroo glanced over to see Kenma’s reaction to his suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma just chuckled softly and he moved so he was standing in front of Kuroo. He just ran his hand up the bigger man’s torso and then his arms found their way around Tetsurou’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh most definitely,” Kozume purred, reaching up and tangling his one hand in Kuroo’s hair. He stood up on his tippy toes to position his mouth to his ear, the dark-haired man just bending his head down a bit so Kenma could reach. Kenma just chuckled before swinging his leg around to hit the back of Kuroo’s knee and he cursed, falling to the ground on his knees. Kenma gripped his hair and pulled his head back so the, now on the ground, man was looking up at his leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me how to do my job, kitten.” Kenma let go of his hair and stepped over him, making his way away from the scene. He stopped and turned his head to speak to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you guys are done, you can go home. I’ll see you guys in a few days. Look out for a text from me.” Kenma spoke out and after a couple of  ‘Yes Sir’s, the boss was on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was abruptly pinned to the wall as soon as the door of his apartment was closed. The smaller boy chuckled as the taller boy hungrily attached his lips to Kenma’s neck. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back and flutter his eyes closed, his head then falling to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. Pathetic.” Kenma mumbled as a small smirk crept upon his lips. He knew how the actions of being degraded made Kuroo feel; It just riled him up more. Kuroo hadn’t felt Kenma against him in almost a week and he was impatient; </span>
  <em>
    <span>starved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It truly was pathetic and Kuroo wanted the other to tell him how pathetic it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had let go of Kenma’s wrists and snaked his arms around his waist. He had pulled away from Kenma’s neck to connect their lips, the blonde’s hands lifting Kuroo’s shirt to run his nails down his chest. His skin was warm and he could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. It amazed Kenma how Kuroo still acted like this was their first time every time; his face always flustered, always surprised at what Kenma did and his heart always pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou immediately pulled away from the smaller boy and grabbed the bottom of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and then tossing it to the side. As Kuroo went to walk back up to Kenma, the boy stuck his hand out and pressed it to Kuroo’s chest, stopping him from coming any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma-” Kuroo muttered, “Please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The begging was what always worked Kenma up. The sight of such a tall and ‘confident in the streets’ man be so easy to submit to Kenma. Kozume thought it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hottest</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he had ever seen. He was in control; he was the boss here; only him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so weak,” Kenma trailed his fingers down the other's chest before pointing to the ground, “Down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo dropped to his knees, his eyes staying connected to Kenma’s. The younger boy pushed himself off the wall and he stood in front of Kuroo, looking down at the boy like he was his pet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is my pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kenma smirked to himself and he grabbed Tetsurou’s chin, roughly making him lookup. A soft whine escaped his lips, and his body was weak; he had thought if he wasn't already on the ground, his weak knees would have brought him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So obedient though, that’s why you’re my favorite. My boy.” Kenma praised the boy as he moved his hand from his chin to gently caress his cheek. Kuroo leaned his head into Kenma’s hand and his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozume then stepped back, retracting his hand. He slipped off his jacket, then swiftly pulling off the white t-shirt he wore. He held out his hand for Kuro to grab ahold and as soon as the smaller and bigger hand latched together, Kenma was pulling Kuroo to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t wait anymore.” Kenma led the man to his living room and pushed him down to the couch, immediately climbing on his lap and then attaching their lips. Kenma’s hands held Kuroo’s face as Kuroo’s hands rested on the other’s hips, pulling him closer on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kuroo fumbled to undo Kenma’s jeans, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Kenma pulled away from Kuroo’s lips and looked over at the door. Soft, impatient whines started to drop from Kuroo’s lips. Tetsurou went to place kisses on the neck of the boy that sat on his lap but Kozume reached up, his fingers wrapping around Kuroo’s neck, his fingers squeezing the sides on his neck. Kuroo let a soft groan escape past his lips and he narrowed his eyes at Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Kenma shouted to the door, annoyance in his voice since he was being interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yamamoto, Boss,” The voice shouted from outside the door. Kenma rolled his eyes and he let go of Kuroo’s neck before getting up off his lap. He quickly grabbed his gun that laid on the table and switched it off of safety. Carrying his gun to the door whenever someone showed up had become Kenma’s normal. He wasn’t reliant on his gun but it was way easier to threaten someone’s life than to beat the shit out of them when they were testing Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” Kenma muttered as he made his way to the door, running one hand through his almost shoulder-length hair. Kenma held the gun down in front of him, his finger hovering over the trigger as he grabbed the doorknob and swung open his door. He stood back and pointed the weapon to the man that stood outside his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nearly yelled and his hands immediately went up in surrender, “Boss! Aye, it’s me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma lowered his gun, scoffing, “Idiot, get in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief as he shook his head while walking through the door, “Must you point your gun at everyone you cross paths with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you right now.” Kenma shut the door and walked behind his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto stopped as he looked up and saw Kuroo sat on the couch, a pillow covering his lap and his face red as a stoplight, “Did I… Did I interrupt something…?” Taketora’s voice was filled with embarrassment, seeing that he just walked in on his boss and friend about to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it wasn’t the first time that had happened. Kuroo and Kenma had this fling going on for months and multiple times, different members of the group had walked in on them. Kenma would just scoff and throw them out depending on how far along the two were. Kenma would then give them a whole lecture on how they need to knock;  no one listened so Kenma would just laugh and say “It’s not my fault if you walk in on Kuroo balls deep inside of me,” he’d then shrug and continue with the business the gang had to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you guys not interrupt something but we barely got anywhere so you’re fine,” Kenma said as he set his gun back on the table after turning the safety back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto nodded and chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Anyways- Boss, we got a location on where the gang we’ve been looking for meets up. More importantly, we got the leader and his brother’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s ears perked up and he looked at Tora, “Really?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto reached into his jacket and pulled out a pad of paper. He tossed it on the kitchen table and Kenma hurried over to the table, picking up the pad of paper. Kenma’s eyes scanned over the two addresses that were written on the page and he smiled. He jumped and tilted his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You guys are beautiful,” Kenma looked at Taketora, “listen to me carefully, we’re gonna meet up tomorrow at our spot, I’ll text the guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma lifted his hand and held it in front of his face,  motioning for Tora to shake his hand. Tora smiled and they hooked thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tora,” Kenma smiled before jerking his head in the direction of the door, “Now go on, get outta here. I got some shit to take care of before tomorrow. See what else you can find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto nodded as they unlatched hands and started to walk towards the door, “See ya, boss. Bye, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yamamoto was gone. Kenma sighed and looked down at the pad on the table, re-reading the addresses over and over again. He pulled out his phone and opened his messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To: The guys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tomorrow. The warehouse. Be there. We have some things to discuss.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>6:04 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s phone immediately went off and the man picked up his phone. Kenma set his phone on the table before leaning on the table, his hands holding him up. His eyes were glued on the page and he chuckled softly, “It’s over for you,  Natsuo.” Kenma’s phone then went off a few times and he looked over to the screen, seeing it was some of the guys texting just a ‘Yes, Boss.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma stood up straight and stretched, tilting his head back. He looked over at Kuroo who was staring at him. His eyes then met Kenma’s and he looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably dying to continue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That made Kozume chuckle quietly and he made his way around the table to the couch, sitting himself in between Kuroo’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s breathing hitched and he shifted in his seat as Kenma ran his hands up his legs and on the inside of his thighs. He then started to slowly undo Kuroo’s pants as he stared up at him through his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take care of you, hm?”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait for this chapter!! But enjoy!! Shoutout to Amara for helping me out with the beginning, love you sm bestie&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kuro, get up” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was slowly coming back into consciousness, Tetsurou felt a weight on his lower half. He tried to pull the comforter up and turn over but due to the weight that sat on him, he was stuck on his back. Kuroo slowly but surely opened his eyes to the blinding sunshine coming through the window. A soft groan slipped past his lips and he lifted his arm to cover his face from the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” a soft voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hummed and took his arm away from over his face, a pair of golden eyes staring down at him from above. Kenma was straddling the man's hips, dressed in absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> were lacking all of their clothing. Kuroo was almost surprised,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why be surprised when they woke up like this all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Kuroo rasped out. He leaned up and gently placed a kiss on Kenma’s lips, the blonde tips on the others’ hair brushing against his face. Kenma had rested his hands on either side of Kuroo’s head to hold himself up over the taller man beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never failed to surprise Kuroo; how Kenma was in the morning. So gentle, so sweet, so… not the way he was the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy had kept his lips connected to Tetsurou’s, his head tilting a bit in an attempt to deepen the kiss that was supposed to be so innocent. It made Kuroo mentally chuckle that Kenma could be just as needy as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hummed into the kiss and he propped himself up on his elbows before sitting up all the way, swinging his arms around Kenma’s waist. Kenma’s hands rested on Kuroo’s chest and he gently pulled away, his forehead resting on the other’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozume didn't want to start something they couldn't finish seeing that they had to go and discuss with the other boys today, so they didn’t have time for such intimacy. His arms squeezed underneath Kuroo’s, wrapping around his waist as he rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kenma closed his eyes and tugged himself closer to the larger man.  A small sigh escaped his lips, the burdens of the day already settling onto his shoulders. They needed to get up and prepare, time was of the essence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou, I don’t have time for games. We need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another beat of silence. Then, “you’re right.’’ It had been so softly spoken that Kenma had to strain his ears to hear it. The pressure around his waist lessened and he slipped from Kuroo’s hold and onto the cold tile below.  Without even glancing back, Kenma strode over to his dresser and glanced at the mirror sitting atop of it. The evidence of his escapades with Kuroo littered his skin, concentrated heavily on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After assessing the damage, Kenma pulled open the drawer and scanned its contents. He settled on a thick black turtleneck and paired that with sleek black slacks. Golden eyes roamed the outfit, checking for wrinkles or general disarray. Satisfied, Kenma took a comb to his hair, quickly running through the bleach blonde strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing, Kenma catches Kuroo’s eye in the mirror to assure that the other has his full attention. The taller holds up an item for him to see, and recognition makes itself known. In his hand, Kuroo holds a small switchblade. It’s perfectly polished, glinting as it catches the light. A pleased hum is all that’s said as thanks, but Kenma makes sure to gently pat Kuroo’s arm. That was affectionate or whatever right? Kuroo would be satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armed with his handgun and the switchblade, Kenma deemed himself ready enough to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get moving. Let’s speed this up Tetsurou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Kuroo placated as he emerged from the bathroom, hands raised in mock surrender. He was dressed in a loose-fitting grey shirt, matched with black jeans. Kenma’s nose wrinkled in distaste as he took in the outfit. A sharp “tsk” left his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck did those come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shrugged lazily, a small smirk resting on his lips. “It’s all I have here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance at the clock hanging on the wall indicated that there was no time to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo saluted jokingly, straightening up as much as possible. “Sure thing sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes at his mocking attitude but the name satisfied him enough. The smaller boy pushed past Kuroo and made his way out of his room to the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro, grab me a yellow mailing envelope,” Kenma grabbed the large pad of paper and looked over the information on it. After Kuroo had handed over the envelope, Kenma slipped the whole pad inside and placed the paper container back on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man watched as Kenma swiftly made his way to the door to slip on the black combat boots he always saw him in and then grab his jacket that was still laid on the floor from the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo scolded himself for not cleaning up for Kenma but it looked like he didn’t mind too much which the other was thankful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma lazily tossed the old jacket on. The jacket was ripped and had some stains that wouldn’t come out no matter how much he tried but at the end of the day; he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jacket was just an item of clothing anyway. Though he didn’t feel like it, Kenma could always just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get another one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men were leaving just as fast as they woke up and got ready, heading down to the first floor of the apartment building and out the doors. The silver keys that belonged to his ash-colored Camero swung around Kenma’s finger as the two walked to the parking lot that was positioned next to the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how you got this car,” Kuroo snickered, his hand resting on the door handle as he waited for the car to be unlocked. With the click of a button, the car was unlocked and Kenma was rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your ass up and get in the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma slammed the door of his car and looked around as he fixed the collar of his jacket. It was quiet; this pleased the leader. The location Kenma had asked they met up at this week was just outside of the city they lived in. Kenma had decided to change their meet-up spots every couple of weeks, just to keep his friends safe and on their toes. It was abandoned so no one came around and if they did; Kozume usually knew how to deal with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirt was kicked up by their feet as the two made their way to the front of the building. The building was worn down, the chipping of the outside paint job and the vines and weeds growing everywhere clearly proving that. The ground was littered with broken glass and random broken off pieces of materials that were assumed came from inside the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man stopped in front of the door they both were about to go through, raising his hand to signal to the other behind him to stop. After Tetsurou had stopped in his tracks, Kenma reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the switchblade he had looked at back at his place. With the flick of his fingers, the blade of the knife was being shown and held in front of Kenma’s chest. As soon as Kuroo had seen his boss whip out his weapon, the taller man reached to the left side of his hip and grabbed the grip of his gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozume should have known it was his guys, due to the two cars that sat outside a few meters away from his own car that he recognized as Fukunaga’s and the other as Sou’s. The handle to the door was being clutched and the shorter was looking back up at the other. The boys did this all the time; got prepared before walking in somewhere. Kuroo knew why Kenma was so strict about it so he went along and backed him up always. Tetsurou nodded and the other fixed his gaze back at the door as he tried to open the door as quietly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men slyly entered the building, both sets of eyes scanning the premises. Kenma could hear low talking and his eyes narrowed. Kenma could see what looked like the light from a few phones towards the middle of the long warehouse, under a sky bridge that connected to the second floor that went around the inside of the warehouse-like a wrap-around balcony. The only other light that was being shone was sunlight shining through all of the broken windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside sight wasn’t pretty. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, dirt and mold from moisture covering everything. Wrappers and puddles crinkled and squelched under the men’s feet as they stepped. Frankly, nothing about the building was pretty, it was disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys didn’t mind, it wasn’t like they hadn't seen worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma took his time maneuvering around anything that would make a noise and give him out. The man had learned over the years that you can’t just be quiet when you’re trying to sneak; you have to be invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma taught that to his guys as well, but seeing that he could hear some shuffling as he and Kuroo got closer, about 30 feet away from where they were headed; the boys were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking his advice this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had immediately put up their guard as they noticed the two men making their way over, the few lights from the guessed phones had pointed straight towards them. The half-blonde heard shuffling and then clicks that he had recognized as guns cocking, faint whispering coming after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t very quiet,” Kenma lowered his knife, letting his steps louden up as he walked closer to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few sighs were heard throughout the individuals and after some more shuffling, seven other men had emerged out of the darkness that was under the sky bridge so their leader could see them better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma snapped the blade back into place and slipped it back into his jacket pocket, “Hello boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men had said soft ‘hello’s and ‘hey boss!’s and Kenma nodded, a pleased hum slipping past his lips. Kuroo walked over to join the other members and they greeted Kuroo with slightly less respect than the leader that came with him; the boys locking thumbs and pushing each other around. Kenma just smiled before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are probably wondering why I made us meet in this disgusting warehouse this time in contrast to our usual, nicer spots-” Kenma let out a soft chuckle before a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, “But, It’s time to discuss our plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are ready, it’s time to end things once and for all with Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The members of Nekoma have gone through hell and back against Karasuno. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. They fought like kids with sticks on a playground, trying to figure out who would be the king of the slide. Of course, they weren’t kids, and instead, they fought with guns and knives and on the streets, trying to figure out who will finally submit to who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be the one to submit. He never wanted to, <em>ever</em> again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nekoma leader had thoughts of sticking his firearm down the Karasuno leader's throat just to see him choke on the barrel. Knowing the sick bastard though, Natsuo would just laugh in his face after and tell Kenma to eat shit, not being affected at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Kenma’s face burn and his fists ball up. His stomach turned as he couldn’t think of anything other than the two leaders, alone, weapons drawn, and nothing else but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hatred</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he made a move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Kenma’s chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not going to let it slip by and he most definitely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning a bit pale. He couldn’t help the way his mind wandered, but he always faced the consequences of him thinking so much.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had noticed the change in the other’s grip on the wheel and his eyes slowly traveled from his hand up to lock on his face. Kenma’s cheeks were flushed pink and the clench in his jaw was clearly visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kuroo made sure to speak softly but to add concern in his voice. The concern was heard and it made Kenma glance over and shake his head gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all good, Kuro,” Kenma switched the right hand he had on the wheel out with his left and he reached over, gently locking his fingers with Kuroo’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was such a strange man; Kuroo thought so. He was so cold in front of anyone that wasn’t Tetsurou and when the two were alone, Kenma was so much more open; so warm. It was confusing but… comforting at the same time. The taller did have a feeling he knew why Kenma was the way he was though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men, without a doubt, had some kind of a bond, it was so unclear to them both what kind, though. They didn’t know what they were or what they were doing with each other half the time but Kuroo knew that Kenma cared for him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and god, Kuroo cared so much for the other as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes wandered from Kenma’s face down to their hands and a soft smile had pulled to his face. His thumb gently stroked the dorsal side of the other’s hand and he fixed his gaze to the outside passing as they drove</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was stood next to his right-hand man, his eyes fixed on the much taller man making his way over to the pair. His figure was bulky; broad if you will. His height and figure were almost the same as Kenma’s partner that stood next to him, and something about having two big men on either side of Kenma made him mentally smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tight shirt complimented his chest beautifully and his arms crossed over his chest in earnestness; the sleeves of his t-shirt being ever so tight around his biceps. The black tactical belt that held up his dark pants held a couple of pockets on the right that Kenma assumed was full of ammo and on the left a gun; a more modern handgun to be exact, not too small nor too big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this man in ways he shouldn’t be thinking of the other. The way his hands would be so large against Kenma’s throat; it was arousing to him really. But he knew that there was no time for that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma Kozume.” the thick voice spoke softly as he finally made his full approach to the pair, standing only about 6 feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Bokuto,” Kenma purred softly, his straight expression curving up into a small smirk, “how’s my favorite leader?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto Koutarou was the leader of the Fukurodani gang that ran a separate part of the city. He was an exceptional leader and his gang was one of Nekoma’s closest allies and Kenma would even say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They normally greeted each other with sly remarks and soft, flirtatious compliments. The taller definitely had a light-hearted personality and often was able to bring up others' moods but when it came down to business, Kenma was impressed by his change in character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed softly, “We both know you’re just saying that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the only leader you favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shrugged and tilted his head to the side, “It was worth a try. Now, do you plan on inviting us into your humble abode?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto just unfolded his arms and motioned for the two to follow as he started to walk away. Kuroo and Kenma did as they were expected to and followed. Their feet seemed to echo throughout the grounds they walked through. It was an abandoned fairground, that’s what Bokuto said. After multiple accidents in the past at the fair, they stopped putting it up since people were saying that the fair ‘was bad news’ and the grounds were never used again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto moved his gang into one of the old buildings that were there and made a home of it. Of course, not everyone stayed there but it’s where they met up for a lot of things and hung out most of the time. Kenma admired the work he put into the place and his work in general; </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, he was to never tell Bokuto that. Why? He didn’t feel like it, and Kenma found that a big enough reason not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio had soon come to a sizable dark-looking building that had boards over the windows and glass scattered around that Kenma assumed was from the windows. Bokuto led them around to the side of the building where they then approached a door that looked like it was from a sketchy horror movie, seeing that the words ‘keep out’ were spray-painted on the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto lifted his fist and banged on the metal door numerous times in a certain pattern before stepping back and letting his hand fall to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the sketchy door was being pushed open and a little bit of a smaller man with messy black hair was looking at the three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi,” Kenma greeted him with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s blank expression turned into a small smile when he saw Kenma and Kuroo, “Hey guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were then all being let into the building, Bokuto being the last one in due to precautions and a loud slam of the door soon echoed throughout the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, how have you been, darling?” Bokuto rested his large hand on the taller Nekoma member’s shoulder, giving it a light, kosher squeeze, and Kuroo hummed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wonderful, thank you, Kou,” Kuroo looked over at the man who almost matched his height. The two men almost always bickered about who was taller, Bokuto saying that it was him and vice versa with Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would make Kenma or Akaashi measure them every time they argued and without fail, Kuroo came out the taller one. It was silly, the two smaller men agreed but they couldn’t stop them until they were reminded </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>of who was taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi led the three down a hall past a few rooms that some had only a curtain in place for doors and they soon had made their way to the end of the hall, coming up to an actual door that was closed. Akaashi opened the dirty, wooden door that creaked on its hinges and they all walked through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorway led into a much bigger room that was much nicer than the outside of the building, the inside actually having some interior work done such as wallpaper and a new wooden floor. Kenma was amazed at all the new changes they had made since the last time the two were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time they were there, the rooms were separated by metal wall dividers and the room they stood in now had almost nothing but a couch, a tv, a random table in the middle of the room, and a random fridge for food and drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the rooms were separated by actual walls, seeing that Bokuto had gotten help to renovate the building. The room they were in had a much nicer corner couch with a much bigger TV mounted on the wall across from it. There was a bar that Kenma could already see was stocked up on liquor, a fridge stocked up on food and drinks on the other side of the room and there were shelves full of random trinkets and plans and folders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto, the place looks incredible, I’m impressed,” Kenma looked around and then over at the other leader who was already walking over to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bokuto hummed softly as he opened the fridge, “Anyone want anything to drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a water,” Kenma leaned up against the table that was positioned in the middle of the room. There were a few other soft ’no’s and Kou just shrugged and grabbed two bottles of water; one for him and the other for Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Kozume, on the phone you mentioned that you wanted to discuss something,” Bokuto walked back over to Kenma and handed him his bottled water before opening his own and bringing it to his lips to take a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need your help with the Karasuno plan we’ve discussed before,” Kenma responded bluntly, bringing his hand up to his eyes to check out his fingernails before staring up at Bokuto through his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two leaders have discussed Kenma’s plan only a few times before and Bokuto had agreed that when the time is right that he and his gang would help if needed. It was so long ago though that Koutarou had started to forget about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was then a sound of liquid being spit out of someone’s mouth and the three looked over at the taller leader, him just coughing a few times after his spit take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- excuse me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karasuno plan?” Bokuto wiped the corners of his mouth and looked down at his friend. Kozume simply nodded and brought his water bottle up to his lips, taking a quick sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re ready, and I’ve been getting impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto just let out a soft laugh, “You’re always one for getting impatient, Kozume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just how you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Kuroo could feel his stomach start to turn and his face get warm. Lately, seeing Kenma flirting with others was making Kuroo feel some type of way; it made his stomach explode with jealousy and his fingers curl into a fist. Of course, Kuroo wouldn’t dare act on his jealousy though. If anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen between him and anyone else, the only thing he’d be wishing was to be a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just fine with them flirting like that,” Tetsurou leaned over and whispered to Akaashi. Kuroo normally didn’t bother asking about whatever his boss and Bokuto did but the past few times they’ve hung around the other gang leader and his partner, the flirting had started to stick Kuroo in the ass. Akaashi just shrugged. They were sat on the couch away from the other pair waiting for the word if they were needed. The couch was fairly comfortable so Tetsurou got comfortable himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji was not only Bokuto’s right-hand man like Kuroo was to Kenma but he was also his boyfriend, so it confused Kuroo as to why he never did anything about the other two flirting so predominantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he does as long as they don’t touch each other without my permission,” Akaashi hummed a response, “Besides if something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen, I wouldn’t mind getting in on it as well if they let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi! Come here for a minute. Kuroo, you too,” A voice projected over to the two men sat on the couch and their heads snapped over to look at Bokuto who had his arm reached out, his hand signaling for them to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just turned back and stared at Keiji, blinking a few times. Akaashi shot the other a soft smile and he rested his hand on Kuroo’s thigh before leaning over to his ear, “Plus, I’m allowed to do whatever I want with his permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Akaashi gave Kuroo’s thigh a slight squeeze before getting up and walking away to go stand with his boyfriend. Kuroo didn’t notice until the other was gone that his skin was covered in goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro. Get over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s legs immediately moved on their own; standing up and making his way over to the man that told him to come over the second time; his boss. Kuroo was so trained to answer to that familiar voice and do whatever he was told. He knew if he didn’t then there wouldn’t be too many, if not any, consequences but something in him compelled him to obey Kozume’s every command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to tell Koutarou about our plan we discussed with the others earlier.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter!! Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait, had major writer's block w this fic for a hot minute. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very appreciated!! thank you!!</p><p>But I hope you enjoyed it!! Mwah&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye yuh thanks for reading!! I know... I really did hop straight into it huh,,<br/>But I hope you enjoy! I want to try and update as frequently as I can so please bare with me&lt;3<br/>I love you guys, have a great day&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>